Together
by Rose-Aki
Summary: After their kiss TJ and Spinelli think about their feelings for each other. Maybe a redo of the experiment can help them find out what they really feel. TJ/Spinelli
A/N: Enjoy :)

* * *

Spinelli had never lied to her friends, but two weeks ago she did. It was the first time she felt it would be difficult to tell them the truth. The thing that bothered her the most about it was that it was about something she really shouldn't lie about. She had told everyone that she didn't enjoy the kiss with her best friend and even went so far as to tell them that it was puke city, but the truth was that she had liked it. For a moment only her and TJ had excited and it had felt good to lock lips with him. She hated herself for how cheesy and girly her thoughts sounded, but it was time to be at least true to herself about what happened. The great feeling however had only lasted for a few seconds before she had realized that she was back at the playground with the whole school standing around them awaiting an answer. Since then she felt strange around TJ. Sometimes it felt like small wrestlers were fighting in her stomach when he smiled at her and she found herself looking at him for no reason at all. She didn't know what to do about her feelings, but she really wanted to kiss TJ again. In the next moment she could have slapped herself for thinking like this about her best friend. How should she solve this?

TJ was known to be a honest guy who wouldn't lie to his friends. However TJ found himself thinking that he didn't deserve that title. He never thought that he would ever lie to his friends, but two weeks ago he had and the worst about it was that he didn't regret it. What he had really felt during a certain experiment was too special to say it out loud. The kiss with Spinelli had felt amazing and he didn't want to discuss something that meant so much to him with anyone. For a moment the whole crowd around the dumpster disappeared and there had only been Spinelli and him. However when they had parted he had realized that saying the truth wasn't an option so he had acted grossed out. If honest with himself he felt different about his best friend for a while now and the kiss had only confirmed that. He wouldn't go as far as to say that he loved Spinelli because that was an adult thing and he didn't really know what it meant. However he felt special about her. Sure, he liked all of his friends, but he cared the most for her and he knew that he felt more for her than simple friendship. That was the best way to describe his feelings and he really wanted to kiss her again. How should he solve this?

Both of them didn't know that the solution to their problem was closer than they thought.

"I think the results of the experiment are wrong." Gretchen announced to her friends in the next recess.

"What?" TJ's and Spinelli's reaction almost screamed busted but none of their friends seemed to realize that. They probably thought the two best friends were horrified that they had done this for nothing.

"Well Butch said that his brother and girlfriend were alone when they kissed. We however had an audience and that might have falsify the results." Gretchen explained.

"So they have to kiss again in private?" Vince asked. His answer was a nod and all four friends looked at the two in question.

"Why should that be any different?" Was TJ's weak objection.

"I'm not sure if it will be, but there is a high chance." Gretchen argued.

"We really have to?" Spinelli countered, but it wasn't as defensive as it should have been.

"Yes, it's necessary."

The two best friends looked at each other for a moment, trying to read what the other was thinking.

"My parents are working late today, so I guess we can redo the experiment today." TJ finally offered. Spinelli only nodded her confirmation, not trusting her voice right now.

"Great then you can tell us tomorrow how it went and we have trustworthy results." Gretchen announce happily.

After school TJ and Spinelli went home together, which wasn't unusual because they lived close to each other, but the silence between them was.

"Hey at least we don't have to dress up this time." TJ finally said to lighten the mood.

"Thank god this blouse was awful."

"I like you in your normal clothes better anyway."

At that both blushed and silence settled over them again. When the front door of TJ's house closed behind them and they faced each other the blushes returned.

"Let's get it over with." Spinelli tried to sound like her heart didn't beat a mile a minute.

"Yeah." However inside TJ disagreed with his best friend. He didn't want to get it over with, he wanted to do it right because maybe this was the last time he had the chance to feel her lips on his. This time he wanted to kiss her properly, not with as much distance between them as possible and not with a whole crowd watching.

Almost hesitant TJ stepped closer to Spinelli and softly lay a hand on her cheek like he had seen couples, who were about to kiss, do. He felt her flinch for a second before she too stepped closer to him. Slowly he leaned in and the next thing he knew was that he felt her lips on his and it felt just as amazing as it had two weeks ago. Spinelli found herself back in the word where only her and TJ existed and the wrestlers in her stomach were fighting wilder than ever before.

When they parted there was no one awaiting answers or staring at them, so they just looked into each others eyes. The moment Spinelli realized what she was doing she broke any eye contact with TJ and turned to the door.

"Well then I'll see you tomorrow."

TJ however wasn't going to pass up this opportunity and gently grasped her wrist before she could escape. He had seen the same feelings he felt for her reflect in her eyes and this time he didn't want to lie to her.

"Wait." When she turned around he saw how much she felt right now and it made what he was about to say only more important. "Spin, I lied to you two weeks ago. I enjoyed the kiss back then and I enjoyed the one just now." He saw her eyes widened and let go of her wrist. If she wanted to leave now he wouldn't hold her back, but he just had to tell her the truth. Spinelli however wasn't even thinking about leaving any more.

"What does that mean TJ?"

"I don't know. The only thing I know is that I care about you more than about our other friends and I feel special about you." He answered truthfully before adding with a light blush. "And I really like kissing you."

Spinelli felt her cheeks heat up too, but she wanted to be honest and true to her feelings as well.

"I feel the same."

For a moment they were just smiling bashfully at each other, before TJ spoke up.

"Should I bring you home?"

"TJ you live almost right next to me."

"I know but I'm a gentleman."

At this they shared a laugh and TJ, just like he had said, brought Spinelli to her front door. Then Spinelli turned to face TJ with an unusual shy look on her face.

"Things are going to change between us now, aren't they?"

"I wouldn't say change. We are still best friends, but we are adding new feelings to it and see where it goes."

"I would like that." She smiled at him. TJ quickly looked around before leaning down and locking their lips for a few seconds. He liked that he was able to finally express his feelings towards Spinelli so freely.

They would find out what this feeling meant, together, just like they had done everything together since they knew each other.

* * *

A/N: I thought it was more fitting for Spinelli to have small wrestlers fighting in her stomach than butterflies. Please review and tell me what you think :)


End file.
